Stars old Love
by Zebethel
Summary: Kagomes a up and coming star and loves Inuyasha, one day she finds out he loves another girl. she leaves and becomes the most famous star in the world. I do not own any songs in this story or inuyasha plz tell me if i should keep going
1. Chapter 1

Kagome walked up on stage, Lights blazing, eyes digging holes in her skin. She breathed deep, "Hi everyone this is dedicated to an old friend of mine. Thats all we will ever be," she anounced. She closed her eyes and started to sing.

There were places we would go at midnight There were secrets that nobody else would know There's a reason but I don't know why I don't know why I don't know why I thought they all belonged to me

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one That you want That has stolen my world It's not real, it's not right It's my day, it's my night By the way Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life

Seems like everything's the same around me Then I look again and everything has changed I'm not dreaming so I don't know why I don't know why I don't know why She's everywhere I wanna be

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one That you want That has stolen my world It's not real, it's not right It's my day, it's my night By the way Who's that girl living my life?

I'm the one who made you laugh Who made you feel And made you sad I'm not sorry For what we did For who we were I'm not sorry I'm not her

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one That you want That has stolen my world It's not real, it's not right It's my day, it's my night By the way Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life"

The croud went wild. She just walked off stage with tears trickeling down her face, "Kagome that was amazin.. hey were are you.." Inuyasha was cut short as she ran righ pass him with her fance in her hands. He ran after her, "Kags whats wrong?" he said stopping her, "nothing Inuyasha, just a song thats hard to sing"she said putting on a false smile, "OK then lets go" he said and she nodded.

Kagome and the gang had just finished high school and were celebrating, Kagome had gone in search of Inuyasha only to find him making out with another girl. They werent exactly dating but Kagome Had always had strong feelings for him and that night she was going to tell him. Once she found them her heart hit the floor. she ran form the room in tears and wrote that song.

He was ofcorse oblivious to the whole thing. Like all men are. He thought she didnt know and she just randomly thought up the song. he obviously didnt listen to the lyrics otheer wise he would have.

Inuyasha drove kagome home and parked, "Kagome i want your advice on something" he said and brought a small box from his pocket, her eyes opened wide when she thought of what it was and why it might be here, "What do you think of this?" he asked opening the box revieling a glowing ring inside. She smiled, "Oh Inuyasha its Beautiful! I love it!" she said, "Good" he said putting it back in his pocket. Now she was confused, "Shell love it" he said, "What do you mean Inuyasha?" "Kags Im in love with a girl and im gonna ask her to marry me" he said smiling at the thought.

Her breath caught in her throat. tears welled up in her eyes and she ran out of the car with Inuyasha calling to her from the car.

THE NEXT DAY...

In the club were Kagome always sang, the DJ announced kagome was next to sing. none of her friends had seen her since she left yesterday. she approched the micriphone, "Hi Guys, tonight ill be singing some thing i just wrote, its to someone i love but will never see again," she announced and began to sing,

"Am I not pretty enough?  
Is my heart too broken?  
Do I cry too much?  
Am I too outspoken?  
Don▓t I make you laugh?  
Should I try it harder?  
Why do you see right through me?

I live, I breathe, I let it rain on me,  
I sleep, I wake, I try hard not to break,  
I crave, I love, I▓ve waited long enough,  
I try as hard as I can.

Am I not pretty enough?  
Is my heart too broken?  
Do I cry too much?  
Am I too outspoken?  
Don▓t I make you laugh?  
Should I try it harder?  
Why do you see right through me?

I laugh, I feel, I make believe it▓s real,  
I fall, I freeze, I pray down on my knees,  
I hope, I stand, I take it like a man,  
I try as hard as I can.

Am I not pretty enough?  
Is my heart too broken?  
Do I cry too much?  
Am I too outspoken?  
Don▓t I make you laugh?  
Should I try it harder?  
Why do you see right through me?

Why do you see, why do you see, why do you see right through me?  
Why do you see, why do you see, why do you see right through me?  
Why do you see, why do you see, why do you see right through me?  
Why do you see, why do you see, why do you see right through me?"

Kagome finished and left without a word, only Sango her best friend followed after telling the others to wait there.

"Kags? What was that about?" she asked turning Kagome around, she had red eyes from crying, "hes getting Married Sango! To the girl me made out with at the celebration the other day! I cant take it! Im moving! You can come if you want because once im gone there is no hope of finding me!" she screamed, Sango was shocked.

"OK Kags! Im comming! Im not losing you!" she said, Kagome hugged her, "YAY Sango thankyou but im going now so are you sure?" "Yes lets go. 


	2. Chapter 2

4 years later...

"Sango Hurry up! Weve got to get to the recording studio in ten mimutes!" "I know! I know!" sango yelled back to Kagome. Today was a big day for Kagome, She was about to make her first album with 'Wolf Industried' the biggest in the music busness.

It had taken Kagome a long time to work her way up from the bottom and now it was finally it was paying off. In Kagomes point off veiw, it was all Sangos doing, She was the best manager and backup singer, but most of all she was the best friend she could ever ask for.

By this time Kagome and Sango had made it to the car and were driving to the studio, "Kags, Are you nervous?" Sango asked, "Yes how could i not? Weve finally made it sango! We are going to be famous if this album sells!" "Which it will" Sango added, "Of corse!" she laughed.

!!

When they arrived Kagome jumped out and literaly ran to the door and jumped up and down untill Sango caught up. They rang the bell and waited untill they were greeted by someone, "Hello? Ahhh you must be Kagome! They forgot to mention that you were this beautiful!" the man at the door said sugestivly, " I am Koga, Head of Wolf industries" he said, while Kagome re-thought what she was about to say about him hitting on her.

See after that day when ever a guy hit on here she would hit them really REALLY hard. Over the head. Usually with some thing heavy. But since then she had been taking fighting classes, Karate, Ti-kwon-do ect. Just in case.

"Pleased to meet you Koga! yes Im Kagome and this is my manager Sango!" she said through half clenched teeth, Sango waved. "Thankyou so much for this opertunity, We have worked really hard to get here!" Sango said trying to distract Kagome. "You are very welcome! Now come inside and come up to the recording studio so we can get started"

The went inside and followed Koga up the stairs to the studio. the studio was Large. Full with lots of techinal stuff that Kagome didnt understand. But luckly they had Koga there to work with all of it.

"Ok Girls just through that door is where you will be, put your head phones on and ill tell you when to start" Koga said. The girls nodded and walked through the door.

Once they were ready kogas voice came through, "Ok Kagome whats your first song?" he asked, "Its a song called Behind these Hazel Eyes" he nodded, "Ok...GO!"

Kagome started singing with sango in backup:

"Seems like just yesterday You were a part of me I used to stand so tall I used to be so strong Your arms around me tight Everything, it felt so right Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong Now I can't breathe No, I can't sleep I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again I'm torn into pieces Can't deny it, can't pretend Just thought you were the one Broken up, deep inside But you won't get to see the tears I cry Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything Opened up and let you in You made me feel alright For once in my life Now all that's left of me Is what I pretend to be So together, but so broken up inside 'Cause I can't breathe No, I can't sleep I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again I'm torn into pieces Can't deny it, can't pretend Just thought you were the one Broken up, deep inside But you won't get to see the tears I cry Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out For hating you, I blame myself Seeing you it kills me now No, I don't cry on the outside Anymore...

Here I am, once again I'm torn into pieces Can't deny it, can't pretend Just thought you were the one Broken up, deep inside But you won't get to see the tears I cry Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again I'm torn into pieces Can't deny it, can't pretend Just thought you were the one Broken up, deep inside But you won't get to see the tears I cry Behind these hazel eyes"

She finished to the sound of clapping.

"Beautiful, Just BEAUTIFUL! This will definatly be a hit! I Just Know it!" Koga said to himself. Kagome smiled, She had done it well. She turned to Sango and hugged her.

"Ok girls whats next?" asked Koga. "A song called Premission to shine" she said confidently, "Kay Hit it!"

"Hey, what would you say If I can't play the hero tonight Cos lately I've been feelin' like I can't get anything right

I've been fading into the woodwork again And I'm feelin' like I just wanna hide But guess what I'm gonna try something just a little bit different this time

I'm gonna give myself permission to shine I'm gonna shine so bright Gonna make every head wanna turn You're finally gonna see me Give myself permission to shine Gonna light up the night Shine a little of my light on the world

I've been crazy I've been holdin' myself back for so long But I've got so much I can give Don't wanna be afraid to be wrong

You know I'm not too good at too many things But I've been gettin' real good at gettin' down on myself But guess what I'm gonna try to break free from this prison I"ve built

I'm gonna give myself permission to shine I'm gonna shine so bright Gonna make every head wanna turn You're finally gonna see me Give myself permission to shine Gonna light up the night Shine a little of my light on the world shine a little of my light on the world shine a little of my light on the world shine shine shine

Oh, that's right I'm gonna try something just a little bit different this time

I'm gonna give myself permission to shine I'm gonna shine so bright Gonna make every head wanna turn You're finally gonna see me Give myself permission to shine Gonna light up the night Shine a little of my light on the world

(Give myself permission to shine)  
I wanna light up the night Shine a little of my light on the world"

"Kagome, Your going to be the next big thing, if you keep this up, Just think, your name up in lights!" Koga said to the girls and Kagome had stars in her eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey every body!

Thanks for your reviews! id like to mention:

Kags322794

KoolBrunette06

Peaceful Dragon Rose

Loverofallanime101

Maire 53

and Sacred Ninja777

Big thanks!

BTW i cant be stuffed writing the disclamer on every chapter so the last one: I DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR SONGS, I AM ALSO AWARE I CANT SPELL CHARACTERS.

If you would like to know any songs, just email me!

Thanks ON WITH THE STORY!

(With our lovable little Hanyou)

"Hey Inuyasha? whats got you so bummed?" Miroku asked his silver haired friend, "Silly Miroku cheak the date!" Rin, Inuyasha's older brothers girlfriend Said giggeling. Mirokus face pailed slightly, "Thanks Rin, now im ticked" he said depressed. It has been 4 years since His crush left thanks to his mopy friend. The night Sango and Kagome left was the night he was going to confess his love for her but she ran away so fast he didnt get a chance.

And this was all Inuyashas fault, Miroku didnt blame him, he was oblivious to Kagomes love, And he had to go and crush on Kikyo. Kikyo was the 'slut' of the school. And therefore wasnt looking for a serious relationship. As soon as The poor bugger asked her to marry her she turned him down. Thats when he relised he had lost everyone he loved. His best friends and the girl he loved but only just relised it. Of corse.

So now evey year on this very date he shuts down. Eveything about him that is Inuyasha is gone, exept his anger. Anything could set him off. And that scared everyone.

"Hey Inuyasha, Miroku! Seshy and I are going shoping! Wanna come with? Its better than moping around the house all day!" Rin chimed. "Why do you have to be so dammed happy? Oh well ill come" Inuyasha said solomly. "I guess i will to" Miroku said, "OK!! LETS GO!!" Rin called and pulled all 3 men out of the house.

At the mall, they were all in the food cort. "I wanna go to the music departmant!" Rin yelled "no Rin, I need to leave for a meeting, get those 2 to take you" Sesshomaru said coldly as usual. "NOOO FLUFFY! THEY WONT TAKE ME!" Rin whined, "Oh they will take you or ill lock them out of the house tonight and take away all the ramen" he said smirking. "NOOOOOO!! NOT THE RAMEN!!" Inuyasha howeled, "fine ill take you" he mumbled and stalked off toward the music department.

(A/N: You know what is going to happen now)

The music Department was huge. Rows and rows and rows of CDs easily over a million CDs. Then There were giant TV screens covering the walls advertising differant artists and where to find them.

Inuyasha walked in and imideatly headed to the rock section. Or atleast he was untill something caught his attention. "Huh whats this?"

(A/N: In my mind this would really piss people off if i cut it here. But im not that evil, so on with the story!)

"MIROKU! GET OVER HERE!" he yelled, "What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he slowly turned the corner. "HURRY UP YOU LAZY ASS! ITS KAGOME AND SANGO!" he yelled even though Miroku was curently standing right next to him.

"OH MY GOD!! YOUR RIGHT!" Miroku yelled. "STOP YELLING" came a voice from the next row. But they were to caught up in seeing the 2 girls agaon even if it was only on a CD cover.

On the cover, there was a picture of Kagome looking through a window at Sango, and Sango doing the same. Their hands were pressed up against the glass infront of one anothers. Their eyes looked Vacent. Under all of that was the word 'BROKEN'.

Inuyasha grabbed a copy and ran to the casheir. "When did this come out?" he asked, The slightly frightend cashier said, "Just today", "How much is it?" Now the poor girl was completely freeked, "29.95" she managed to get out, "Ill take it".

He quickly paid for the CD Grabed Rin and Miroku and ran to the car, "BUT YASHIE! I DIDNT BY ANYTHING!!" Rin cried, "I did" he simply said and locked he door.

He quickly jumped in the drivers seat and drove to his house. "Whats the big rush?" Rin asked Miroku, "Kagome" he said and Rin understood, not completely but still she knew not to fight him.

When they got to the Takashi house Inuyasha didnt wait for the others he just ran inside. He Ran to his room and put his new CD in. "Track 1. Never Again." he said as the music started to play:

I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green I hope when your in bed with her, you think of me I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words

I never read your letter 'Cos I knew what you'd say Give me that Sunday school answer Try and make it all OK

Chorus  
Does it hurt to know I'll never be there Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere It was you, who chose to end it like you did I was the last to know You knew exactly what you would do And don't say, you simply lost your way She may believe you but I never will Never again

If she really knows the truth, she deserves you A trophy wife, oh how cute Ignorance is bliss But when your day comes, and he's through with you And he'll be through with you You'll die together but alone

You wrote me in a letter You couldn't say it right to my face Give me that Sunday school answer Repent yourself away

Chorus  
Does it hurt to know I'll never be there Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere It was you, who chose to end it like you did I was the last to know You knew exactly what you would do And don't say, you simply lost your way They may believe you but I never will Never again

Bridge  
Never again will I hear you Never again will I miss you Never again will I fall to you Never

Never again will I kiss you Never again will I want to Never again will I love you Never

Chorus  
Does it hurt to know I'll never be there Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere It was you, who chose to end it like you did I was the last to know You knew exactly what you would do And don't say, you simply lost your way They may believe you but I never will I never will I never will

Never again

"Shes singing about me isnt she" He said as Miroku came in. "Yeah she is" Inuyasha sat on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands, "How could i be so stupid? I let the most important girl in my life slip through my hands! IM SO STUPID!" Inuyasha hit his head with his hands. "Track2" The sterio said, "Hey Miroku whats track 2?" he asked Miroku, "A song called 'Since You've Been Gone":

Here's the thing we started off friends It was cool but it was all pretend Yeah yeah Since you've been gone

You dedicated you took the time Wasn't long till I called you mine Yeah Yeah Since you've been gone

And all you'd ever hear me say Is how I pictured me with you That's all you'd ever hear me say

But since you've been gone I can breathe for the first time Im so movin on Yeah yeah Thanks to you Now I get What I want Since you've been gone

How can I put it? you put me on I even fell for that stupid love song Yeah yeah Since you've been gone

How come I never hear you say I just wanna be with you I guess you never felt that way

But since you've been gone I can breathe for the first time Im so movin on Yeah yeah Thanks to you Now I get I get what I want Since you've been gone

You had your chance you blew it Out of sight, out of mind Shut your mouth I just can't take it Again and again and again and again

Since you've been gone I can breathe for the first time Im so movin on Yeah yeah Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get I get what I want I can breathe for the first time Im so movin on Yeah yeah Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get I get what I want Since you've been gone Since you've been gone Since you've been gone

"Wow she was really pissed" Miroku stated, "Thanks Roku, just what i needed to hear" Inuyasha said sarcasticly.

* * *

SO did you like It? got any ideas for the next chapter?? MENTAL BLOCK! GAH! sorry tad hyper.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
